islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Jack Bluebell
Sir Jack Bluebell 'is a green solar-panelled steam shunter with electric overloads and a main but hidden antagonist in Series 13. He is an inspiration of Miles Axlerod. Bio "Bluebell is a former coal and water baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electric locomotive and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future—ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Bluebell is also the train behind the Rails Around the Globe, a three-country race he created that attracts the world’s top athletetic railway engines—but it’s really an excuse to show off his new wonder-coal, Puffanol." Though at first Professor Bulleid appears to be the main villain, it is revealed near the end of the film by Hiro that Bluebell is actually the villain. His supposed "alternative coal" was actually coal and water engineered to expand and eventually explode if hit with an electromagnetic pulse, and was part of a plot to turn the world against alternative energy and have them rely on coal, bringing profits to the lemons and himself due to the fact that they own the largest untapped coal reserves in the world. At a party promoting the Rails Around the Globe, he leaked soot on the floor, proving that he wasn't an electric engine; he blamed it on Hiro. Eventually, Bluebell arranges for Bulleid and the lemon diesel shunters to plant a bomb on Hiro's Headlamp as a backup plan to kill Thomas. Hiro later discovers the story about the conspiracy after helping Hubert and Sarah arrest Bulleid and the lemon diesels, and confronts Bluebell for it, and his suspicions are confirmed when he forces Bulleid into deactivating the bomb with a voice command in order to keep the bomb from killing himself since he would have been caught in the blast. To proceed further, Kevin lifts off his dome, and shows the same boiler (an NLR Class 75) as the unseen mastermind depicted in the photo which Hubert and Sarah obtained from their Cuban Counterpart earlier, proving to be a perfect match. Afterwards, he gets arrested by two British police cars from murder and embezzlement. Persona Charming as he seems, Jack is a villain. As a ruthless, greedy, deceptive and very manipulative tank engine, he is also clearly a smart thinker, as he had thought the entire plan to get rid of Puffanol through, as he set everything up to make him look like an innocent shunter. At the end, he was proven to be the villain. Basis Jack is based upon a NLR Class 75 Goods Tank engine. Cromford is also the member of his class. One of these were designed for shunting the NLR's docks and were very compact but powerful engines. This made them suitable later for transfer onto the Cromford and High Peak Railway in Derbyshire, and some were sent north. They worked there until they were displaced by J94 "Austerity" 0-6-0STs. Livery Jack is painted green with red stripes. He wears a black 81175 on his gold number plates. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 Voice Actors *Roger Craig Smith (''Railway Trip only) Trivia *His number, 81175 is Roger Craig Smith's birthdate. *He is the second steam antagonist in the special, the first being Vinnie. Common Quotes :Jack Bluebell:' "Ah! He's a little excited, isn't he?"'' :''Thomas: "Hiro!"'' :''Hiro: "But wait, I... Flaming Fireboxes!"'' :''Thomas: "Hiro!"'' :''Jack Bluebell: "Has anyone got a shovel and bucket?"'' :''Thomas: "Hiro, you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene!"'' :''Hiro: "But I never leak ashes. Never."'' :''Thomas: "Go take care of yourself right now!"'' :—When he was leaking ashes and blamed Hiro for it. :''Thomas: "Sir Bluebell."'' :''Jack Bluebell: "I'm sorry to interrupt."'' :''Thomas: "No, no. It - it's all right."'' :''Jack Bluebell: "I just wanted to come down here, and to personally thank you. Because after Italy, I was finished, and then you gave me one last shot."'' :''Thomas: "Listen, I. . ."'' :''Jack Bluebell: "I probably shouldn't be saying this at all, but I hope you win today. You show the world that they've been wrong about Puffanol."'' :''Percy: "Hiro would want you to race."'' :''Thomas: "All right. For Hiro."'' :—Jack "thanks" Thomas for deciding to use Puffanol for the race in London. *"Deactivate!" *"How did the Japanese engine figure it out?" (Bluebell's last words) Gallery DSCN0441.jpg|Jack Bluebell's Prototype Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Antagonists